


Breaking in the Cat's Lair

by ready3x



Series: Spidey's Sexy Marriage [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Married Sex, Nude Modeling, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x
Summary: Newlyweds Mary Jane and Peter Parker are searching for a new home. Luckily real estate manager Felicia Hardy offers a nice apartment, which MJ and Peter break in very sexily...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Spidey's Sexy Marriage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Breaking in the Cat's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Not too fussy about continuity... just assume that MJ and Peter have a fulfilling marriage, and Felicia has reformed.

Mary Jane Parker, bona fide supermodel and Spider-Man's wife, was standing in the lobby of Bedford Towers. Next to the redhead stood the owner of the exclusive New York condominium. It was the platinum haired Felicia Hardy, real estate manager, former cat burglar and her good friend. As usual, both women were waiting for MJ's husband.

“For the umpteenth time, MJ, please tell Peter that 4 PM doesn't mean 4:30 PM”, the former Black Cat muttered, but the supermodel pleaded: “Give him a break, Felicia, he got distracted doing his superhero thing again.”

“He can save the effing world, MJ, but if he stiffs me, he will wish he hadn't rescued it,” Felicia snapped, impatiently adjusting her trademark black business costume. On cue, there was a swishing sound, as if someone had swung into a neighboring room, followed by the rumblings of someone hastily changing clothes, and finally, an embarrassed looking Peter Parker stormed out of the men's room.

“There you are, Tiger!” MJ beamed and hugged her husband.

“Sorry I am late!” he gasped, awkwardly holding his trusty Spidercam. Felicia tapped her wristwatch and demanded: “So, Peter, what saving-the-world business made you tardy this time?”

Without blinking, he sputtered out: “I j-just escaped an alternate universe where there were several Spider-Persons. M-Miles, Gwen and several versions of me saved the world from K-Kingpin's transdimensional collider.”

MJ and Felicia just stared, and he stammered: “I j-just delivered my pics to J. Jonah Jameson. O-only when Betty Brant vouched for me, I got paid, but I got held up. S-sorry!”

Peter's delivery was so sincere and guilt ridden that both women were lost for words. Finally, Felicia cleared her throat and muttered: “Forget it, Peter. Now I can finally show you two the apartment you are interested in.”

“Thanks, Felicia,” he gasped, looking relieved. The cat burglar bumped MJ and whispered: “Is he always like that?”

“Everyday and especially on Tuesdays,” she groaned. Felicia shook her head, escorted them both through the lobby, became genial again and smiled: “Welcome to Bedford Towers, you two! This is a nice, old fashioned condominium in bustling Central Manhattan, with the cozy vibe of a 19th century villa.”

“Yeah, I remember the pointy roofs, the big balconies and the huge windows,” MJ remarked, while she led them into the elevator.

“Just wait until you see it from inside!” Felicia beamed, and MJ sighed: “Thanks for letting us see your condo on such short notice. After getting married, our little apartment in Chelsea Street was becoming too small.”

“No problem, MJ! I owe you both, especially your husband,” Felicia smiled. While the doors shut, she purred: “Thanks for rehabilitating me, Peter, you were right. Using my cat burglar skills to do good is much more fun.”

“You are welcome, Felicia, but it was all you. I did not earn an economics degree, build up a real estate company, or bankrupt white collar criminals, you did!”

“Don't flatter me, Peter, you were the only one who trusted me,” she whispered, kissed him on the cheek, and MJ smiled. During the ruckus of the Superhero Registration Act, cat burglar Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat took on Spider-Man's offer to turn herself in. After vouching for her in front of Iron Man himself, she repaid Spider-Man's trust by flawlessly doing black ops for S.H.I.E.L.D., and got her legal record purged. When she received her amnesty, Felicia went into real estate, and used her former burglary skills to bring corporate sharks to justice. She also helped Aunt May's F.E.A.S.T. charity.

“Yeah, fighting crime is pretty fulfilling. By the way, this condo was formerly owned by a sleazebag named Jonathon Caesar. He was a sick women hating stalker, and I am happy I brought him behind bars. My skin crawls when I imagine him alone with MJ.”

“I am married to a superhero, Felicia, what could he have done to me?” MJ grinned, but she frowned: “Better be safe than sorry.”

The elevator doors opened, and with a bright smile, Felicia led them down the red carpeted hallway, opened a massive door and grinned when their eyes grew wide.

“Wow!!” MJ and Peter blurted out, staring at the apartment in awe. The living room was huge with immaculate walls and big bright Art Deco windows, and the chandelier and the fireplace immediately made everyone feel at home. Staring in awe, Peter whipped out his camera and asked: “May I take pictures?”

“Just go ahead,” Felicia smiled, and when he started photographing, he marveled at the size of the room and gasped: “This isn't an apartment, it's a palace!”

His wife feasted her eyes on the frilly lamps, posed in front of the fireplace and beamed: “You are totally right! This is the perfect place for a bona fide supermodel, and guess what, we will ALMOST have space for all of my clothes!”

“Almost,” Felicia grinned, and led them both onto the massive balcony, the sparkling bathroom and the luxurious bedroom. While MJ stared in awe, Peter busily made pictures.

“So, how do you like it?” Felicia smiled.

“This place is gorgeous! We don't want to take too much of your time, but how long can we see it?” MJ gushed.

“Don't sweat it, MJ, I trust you guys. I will leave the keys here, do some of my calls, and return in half an hour.”

“Oh, you are the best!” she beamed, and watched as Felicia whipped out her mobile phone, left the apartment, and called another client. MJ flopped on a big mahogany couch, rested her long legs on a glass table, looked around the luxurious rooms and smiled: “Tiger, I think I have fallen in love again!”

“Yeah, it looks superb! But I wish I could help pay for it,” Peter muttered, suddenly looking depressed. His wife calmly replied: “Peter, I earn big bucks, and I am totally okay with paying it all.”

When his expression remained sad, MJ put her slender arm around her husband and softly asked: “Hey, Tiger, what's wrong?”

“MJ, I let you down again, Felicia and you were pissed at me for being late. I am always broke, leeching your modeling money, and with my double life, my existence puts you in mortal danger. If you suffer the same fate as Uncle Ben and Gwen, I will never forgive myself.”

 _Oh, it's that time of the day again,_ MJ sighed. With a calm, firm expression, she took her husband's hands, looked him straight in the eyes and replied: “Peter, we talked about this several times. I am totally okay to earn all our money, to build my life around yours, and to support you when you fight bad guys. I always knew I did not only marry Peter Parker, but also Spider-Man, and that is totally fine! Do you know how much I admire selfless people who risk life and limb to save the world? Look at me, Peter, I am a supermodel! I could have anyone I wanted, but I chose YOU... because I love you, Peter Parker. I love you heart and soul, and will I rather live and die at your side than waste my life with anyone else!”

Peter stared at her, then sobbed into her shoulder and wept: “Thank you, MJ. I don't deserve you!”

“Wrong, Tiger, you are the ONLY person who deserves me”, MJ proudly stated, then had an idea to get him out of his funk. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought: _Pink blouse, mini skirt, fishnet stockings, high heels... not perfect, but it will do!_ She jumped to her feet, threw herself into a sultry pose and grinned: “Why don't you make some more pictures of this place, but with your smoking hot wife?”

Before he could protest, she gently forced his hands around his camera. With swaying hips, she swayed into the living room like the supermodel she was, posed in front of one of the big windows and grinned: “Action, Tiger!”

Peter reluctantly began to make pictures, feeling stiff and awkward. Unfazed, MJ showed off her tall, voluptuous body, using different poses to highlight her big boobs, her slender waist and the perfect peach of her ass.

“Have you ever thought about doing fashion photography, Tiger?” she smiled, but he replied glumly: “MJ, that takes years of training, and I feel silly commanding a model around.”

“Oh, just give it a try! I am a willing volunteer with very affordable rates,” she giggled, casually undid the top button of her blouse and bowed forward. It revealed she was not wearing a bra, and she pretended not to notice his sudden sparkle.

“Flirt with me, Peter! Your pictures have to be sexy,” MJ dared him, and he stammered: “W-Well... M-make love to the camera, baby! Yes, hold that pose! That's hot!”

He felt like an idiot, but his wife responded, flirted with his lens, and eagerly offered him close up shots of her slender arms, her voluptuous cleavage, and her perfectly toned legs. Other women would have made it look cheap, but as a bona fide supermodel, MJ knew how to make tasteful poses. Slowly but surely, she sensed him thaw.

“Let's try another place, Peter! How about this corner?” MJ smiled, moved to another window, which was heavily backlit, and sat down on a glass table. She did the classic pose of tilting her head back, raising her arms and running her hands through her lovely red hair. With every movement, her big boobs jiggled, and with all the backlighting, MJ knew that the thin fabric of her blouse was practically transparent.

“Oh yes, MJ, you are on fire! Turn your waist and show off those hips! By the way, shouldn't we have a wind machine?”

“I will get you one, if you finally leave that no good JJJ and go into fashion,” MJ retorted, and he grinned: “Was that a bribe?”

“Yes!”

“I will think about it,” Peter confessed, then continued coaxing her: “Perfect, MJ! Cross those smoking hot legs! Show me a pout, Papa did not buy you a pony!”

“ _Papa did not buy you a pony?_ Where did you learn that?” MJ cracked up giggling, and he guiltily confessed: “I just did that in my parallel dimension when I fought a female Doc Ock.”

“Should I ask?”

“No.”

“You are so funny, Tiger. That's why I love you,” MJ chuckled, blowing him a sexy kiss. She posed, gyrated, and swayed, twisting her supermodel body into every hot position she could think of. With every sexy picture, his funk evaporated. When that certain glint entered his eyes, MJ made her move. With her most sultry look, she undid her blouse, flicked it off her finger, and let it dramatically crumple on the ground. MJ proudly thrust out her big, bouncing boobs with the lovely pink strawberries, let him stare in awe, and purred in her most sexy voice: “How about some pictures for our... private collection?”

Peter stared at her in horrified delight. He had often seen his wife naked, but never in someone else's home. He greedily grabbed his camera and replied: “Of course!!”

Peter stared MJ up and down like a juicy steak, and she loved it. He commanded her: “Lift your arms and run your hands through your hair! Perfect! Wiggle those juicy tits, baby! Look at me, take them into both hands and lick them!”

MJ busily kneaded her big, firm boobs, and flicked her tongue over her hard, pink nipples, enormously turned on by his arousal. He stared at her boobs, then at her tummy, and drooled: “MJ, since when did you have such a six pack?”

“1000 sit ups per day, Tiger!”

“Show off!”

“Who wears nothing but spandex over his Adonis body?”

“Guilty as charged,” Peter grinned, while he eagerly took pictures. Next, he commanded: “MJ, can you climb on that glass table, and go on all fours?”

“Of course!” MJ beamed. There was something extremely erotic about topless women crawling on glass tables, and MJ was a paragon example. First, she gave her husband with a cold, sexy tsundere pose, then did a flirty girly girl, and finished with the pouncing lioness. Peter photographed her from all angles, eager to document every square inch of her voluptuous body.

“I think I don't need this anymore,” MJ grinned, casually zipped off her mini skirt and flicked it into her husband's face. His drooling intensified when she was down to a skimpy thong, sexy high heels, and smoking hot fishnet stockings. Without breaking eye contact, MJ ran her slender hands up and down herself, highlighting the soft and the firm of her body. While her husband greedily photographed her, she began to fellate her fingers, inserting one, then two, then three digits into her warm, hot mouth. She heard him groan, and teased: “You are having an erection, aren't you?”

“Says the woman with the wet pussy!”

“Very true,” she giggled, spread her thighs and proudly showed off her soaked panties. Without breaking eye contact, she laid on her back, slid her saliva covered hand between her thunder thighs, and began to moan.

“Oh yes, baby! Rub one out for me!” Peter slavered, blatantly taking crotch shots. Turned on by his lewd commands, MJ spread her thighs as far as she could, and masturbated herself.

“Mmm!” MJ groaned, kneading her rock hard nipples and fingering her soft, wet folds. She knew how to pleasure herself, especially in lonely hotel nights. But it was so much better when her dear husband was drooling at her!

“Give me your best moan, MJ! Pinch your clit! Show me those wet sugar walls!” Peter demanded, and she willingly complied. It was like a porn shoot, but with a horny husband and a very consenting wife.

“Ahh!” MJ grunted, arching her back when she feverishly finger fucked herself. She could no longer bear the sensation of fabric over her swollen, sopping crotch, and ripped off her thong. Peter alternated between photographing MJ's glassy eyed stare and her wet, throbbing cunt, until she bucked her hips and loudly moaned. Peter cracked, feverishly ripped off his clothes and wanted to mount his wife. But she evaded him, grabbed his big, superhuman member and grinned: “No, Peter, first you must swear that you will never feel sorry for me again!”

“I swear!”

“Swear that you are proud to have such a rich wife!”

“I swear!!”

“Swear that you accept that I will always be there for you, I good and in bad times!”

“I SWEAR!!” Peter cried, insane with lust. For a horrible moment, he thought MJ would decline. Finally, with a huge grin, MJ lay flat on her back, gestured at her wet, sopping pussy and giggled: “Now make me happy, Tiger!”

His eyes bulging with lust, Peter grabbed his wife, and she shamelessly drooled at his broad shoulders, his chiseled body, and his very big, and very superhuman erection. Peter made MJ lie flat on her back, fold her knees up to her temples, and thrust his giant Spidercock into her wet, quivering cunt.

“AHH!!” both Parkers cried out, their mutual desire quenched in a single stroke. MJ moaned from the bottom of her heart when his superhuman rod penetrated her wet, hot ridges. Passionately making out with him, she basked in the sensation of getting filled out by the man she loved. After several wet, sloppy kisses, MJ smiled at her husband, and on cue, he began to hammer her.

“Unnhh!!” MJ groaned, gnashing her teeth. Of course, Peter was much, MUCH stronger than her, and the nymphomaniac in her loved every bit of it. She feverishly took in his warm, hot tongue, and marveled at his technique. It was not only his cock that satisfied her, but his kisses, strokes and bites in the right places at the right times. His Spidey Sense came in very handy.

“Oh my God, Peter! Yes, yes, YES!!” MJ screamed, spreading her ass cheeks as far as she could. With every second, her cunt, her tits and ass were devoured by superhuman force. MJ felt she would break into smithereens, and she loved every moment of it.

“Peter! Oh, Peter! I love you!”

“MJ! I love you, too!”

They greedily made out, beaming at each other with every stroke. Encouraged by her reaction, Peter picked up the pace, until his wife began to thrash under his body. Finally, MJ violently bucked, and her entire cunt contracted. A rapid fire orgasm went through MJ's body, making her roll back her eyes and convulse in utter ecstasy. Hot love juices squirted down her thighs, and her screams were muffled by his strong, warm hands.

As usual, MJ knew that this was only the start. Instead of climaxing himself, Peter dove between the thighs of his glassy eyed wife and began to eat her out. Although still glowing from her orgasms, MJ rapidly regained her appetite, maneuvered her husband into the 69 position and began to fellate him. Peter moaned from the bottom of his heart when she flicked her tongue of over his tip, then licked the underside of the giant shaft and finally took him in. They eagerly devoured each other until Peter pulled her into his lap and mercilessly pounded her.

“OH YES!!” MJ cried out. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and eagerly matched his pace. She shamelessly kissed, licked and bit his bulging chest, his powerful biceps and his chiseled six pack. Her cunt engorged itself on his big, throbbing organ, and soon, she was thrashing again. MJ screamed her next orgasms into his shoulder, and again, Peter didn't climax. This time, he lay next to MJ on the table and spooned her. The supermodel was still reeling from her orgasms, and again, she rapidly regained her appetite. Soon, he was fucking her like a jackhammer, and she loved every second of it.

“Now for the grand final!” Peter finally declared. MJ had cum multiple times, and she was very eager to provide his superhuman stamina with superhuman release. She went on all fours, wiggled the perfect peach of her ass, and moaned like a mare in heat when he started to finish her off.

“AHH!!” MJ grunted while he took her from behind. Between their frenzied strokes, she was determined to please him just as much as he had pleased her. MJ matched him thrust for thrust, and when she cried out with ecstasy, Peter finally climaxed and squirted qiant globs of Spidercum into her wet, throbbing cunt.

For several minutes, they just lay there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Both were covered in sweat, cum, and love juices. MJ felt utterly wrecked, and Peter tightly hugged her. Finally, an utterly sore and utterly fulfilled MJ kissed her husband and beamed: “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too, MJ.”

“Do you think I regret marrying you, Peter?”

“No.”

“Finally!”

“How can I repay you?”

“By giving me a favor.”

“Anything!”

“Promise?”

“Promise!!”

“Double promise?”

“Double promise.”

With a big smile, MJ kissed their wedding rings, wrapped her arms around her husband and lovingly made out with him. Suddenly, someone behind them cleared their throat, and both Parkers jumped up in horror.

“F-Felicia!!” a chalk white MJ blurted out. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” the former Black Cat coolly replied. Mortified that his Parker Luck had struck again, Peter hid a beet red MJ behind his broad shoulders, and stammered: “We are so sorry! We will do you anything you want!”

Felicia looked two very embarrassed Parkers up and down, let them squirm, and finally stated: "Then let me look at your pictures."

MJ and Peter shook with horror when she grabbed the camera, and browsed through their pictures. They started innocently, then rapidly picked up heat, until they became truly pornographic. MJ cringed, and Peter blushed so hard that he got a nosebleed. But instead of smiling evilly, lecherous or disgusted, Felicia just stared in awe and gasped: "Oh my God, your pics are SMOKING hot!"

"Y-you LIKE them?!"

"MJ, of course I do! Your pics are totally XXX, but taken by a talented photographer who portrayed a truly beautiful woman. You are so in love, and I am so envious!"

Felicia sat next to the still frozen Parkers and stated: “You feel right at home, don't you?”

MJ and Peter were so ashamed that they could only nod like robots. She let them squirm, then finally smiled: “If you say yes, Bedford Towers is yours!”

MJ just stared.

“W-What?” she finally blurted out in disbelief.

“If you say yes, Bedford Towers is yours! Here is the contract I just prepared,” Felicia chuckled, pulling out an official looking document with her signature, a “F.H.” with a stylized cat.

“W-wait a second, you aren't suing us?” MJ gasped.

“Only if you say no, you lovebirds. What better proof is there that you like my place, than breaking in the Black Cat's lair?” Felicia smiled. MJ furiously blushed, but suddenly realized her friend wasn't angry, but rather extremely amused.

“Yeah, we really like it here,” MJ confessed with a very guilty smile, and Felicia beamed: “Splendid! You will love it here! As usual, rent is due every 1st of the month.”

“Got it, but what about the deposit?”

“Don't bother with cash, MJ. I only accept these as a deposit,” Felicia grinned evilly. Before both Parkers could react, the former cat burglar snatched MJ's soaked thong and Peter's cum stained boxers. For a second, they protested, then ruefully admitted that it was indeed an appropriate deposit. Just minutes later, all documents were signed, and MJ muttered: “Felicia, what must I do that you never talk about the pictures?”

“About what?”

“Thank you,” MJ sighed, and the former Black Cat smiled: “A very good friend once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I will never abuse my power to hurt my friends!”

Felicia warmly hugged MJ and Peter, but then grinned evilly: "But then, a nice signed glossy for MY private collection would be greatly appreciated."

"Deal!" MJ smiled, and Felicia concluded: “You will love Bedford Towers! You will never find anything better. Face it, Tigers, you just hit the jackpot!”

MJ just grinned at her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Story has some not really important insider references to...
> 
> Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse movie - when Peter talks about the parallel dimension with the many Spider-People and the female Doc Ock
> 
> Amazing Spiderman #300-#310 - the whole Bedford Towers / Stalker Jonathon Caesar storyline, where newlywed wife MJ cheered up her depressed husband Peter by letting him make sexy photos of her
> 
> Avengers: Civil War - Superhero Registration Act


End file.
